Battle for the Hindu Kush
by Baliansword
Summary: The battle for the Hindu, put into four perspectives, and completed with Alexander deciding to return home. Follows what you saw in the movie, but not exactly. Nine chapters to be posted. :
1. The Night Before

Title: "Battle for the Hindu Kush"

Author: Baliansword

Rating: T for Teen

Chapter: 1 of 9, "Speaking of Glory"

Pairings: Alexander / Hephaestion

Summary: Following the movie, what happens during and after the infamous battle for the Hindu Kush, with extra history hopefully thrown in.

Warnings: Mild language, sexual content, and violent battle scenes.

A/N: Welcome back everyone. Here I go again! I said that I would write something that was longer. This, hopefully, shall suffice.

Dedication: HavenRain, who is a fan.

H/N: This takes place during the battle for the Hindu Kush. If you are following the movie, it is the battle with the elephants. Following?

0

0

0

Hephaestion shook his head back and forth for a moment. There were times when he could just sit and listen and the world stopped. This was one of these times. Alexander paced back and forth, waving his hands about, speaking about tomorrow's battle. Hephaestion raised the cup to his lips once more, drinking the warm tea he held, and continued to let his eyes follow Alexander. Alexander went on and on, and all the while, Hephaestion thought of the boy that he had fallen in love with. What a man that boy had become. There was no other in the world that he would rather be with. Never would he imagine trading a single moment of his life with Alexander for anything else.

"They will be fierce, yes," Alexander continued, and for a moment he even stopped his anxious pacing and looked at Hephaestion. His eyes sparkled, as they always did when he thought he could foresee the future. Hephaestion continued to stare at him admiringly. "But think of it Hephaestion! We have gone farther than our legendary heroes ever have dreamed existed. They will be fierce, yes, but challenging them in battle will be a tale to tell for centuries. It can be told to our children, and our children's children, until long after our bones are dust. It will be as all of the battles have been, but better. We'll succeed, Hephaestion, and we'll conquer what we never though was there!"

"Yes," Hephaestion said, nodding as he took another drink, draining his cup finally. He smiled at Alexander, who was always so excited. If he thought about death, he did not let it on. Hephaestion was never so joyous on the nights before a battle. He knew that young men would die, some that had not even been with a woman. Of course he knew this, but it weighed more on Hephaestion's mind.

"But think of it Hephaestion," Alexander went on. "Think of what we will be faced with, such a great feat. We will leap over it, with bounds! Never before has the Hindu Kush been invaded with such force, taken over by men that could not have traveled here prior, for we did not believe it could exist as others told us. Never has the Hindu seen such a force, and she never will again."

"Calm yourself Alexander," Hephaestion said with a pleased smile. How vain, or idealistic, Alexander could be at times. He'd found that he could not change him; he could not damper his mood by telling him the negatives to the battle that would take place the next day. "If you get yourself too excited, who knows, you may not make it to battle in the morning."

"What would I do without you," Alexander asked as he collapsed on the pile of furs next to Hephaestion. Hephaestion shrugged playfully, as if contemplating the question. After a quick second he leaned over and placed a quick kiss against his cheek. He then set his cup down and picked up a pad of crisp paper. Taking a pen, he began to sketch a map of the battle field as they hoped it work look tomorrow. Alexander watched him for a moment before he smiled at him once more. Hephaestion could draw these plans by heart, by memory; that was how well he knew these things.

"You would have to look at Cassander all day," Hephaestion teased. It was a joke between the two of them now. Cassander had always secretly vied for Alexander's attention. However, he learned that Alexander had eyes for only Hephaestion. From that moment on, he'd seemed a different child, and that child was now a man. A man, might be added, that was angry with the entire world it seemed. Alexander glanced over at him with a laugh in merely his eyes then shook his head. No, he wouldn't wish to trade Hephaestion for any other in the world.

He looked at Hephaestion, who was so different from the youth that he'd fallen in love with. Now, he was aged, but for the better it seemed. There were two scars on his face, one on his forehead and the other on his cheek. They were faint, but still visible, yet beautiful. He'd let the thick, dark hair on his cheeks and chin grow out, which was now a beard. Alexander could remember when he'd started this, when he stopped caring it seemed for his looks, which he had never been preoccupied with yet had always noted. It was shortly after Alexander had wed Roxanne, after he'd killed Cleitus. Shortly after these two events, Hephaestion had slowly slipped away it seemed, but at least now he was coming around. At least they were now talking to one another. There were still rough times, which Alexander always could sense, but he could still be optimistic. He could only imagine what was going through Hephaestion's minds at times.

"Do you worry about tomorrow," Alexander finally asked. He watched as Hephaestion's hand stopped and he grew stiff for a moment. Then, Hephaestion turned his head slightly, and offered him a hasty glance. Cerulean eyes met with Alexander's for a split second, but it was enough to let Alexander know that the words Hephaestion next spoke were not truth.

"I try not to think about it."

"Tell me," Alexander asked of him. It was such a simple request, or so he thought. Hephaestion set his pen down, and then sat back more. He was not sure whether or not he wished to discuss it. Yet, perhaps speaking would make it better. Perhaps if he said it, then all would be well, and at least Alexander would know what he was thinking. He drew in a short breath before the words began to spill out of his mouth. Of course he thought about it, and worried about it, for how could he not?

"I worry for you," were the words that left his mouth first. As he dipped his head down, long locks of his hair fell over his face. When he lifted his head, his eyes were glazed over with tears that he did not wish to fall. He held them back though, knowing these tears would help nothing, and he nodded once. "I try, as you tell me to each time, not to. But you can't replace that feeling, the one I get just before you a battle begins. It makes me sick sometimes, even though I don't show it, to know that you are on the same field."

"Phae," Alexander said as he placed a hand upon his cheek. "There is nothing to fear. There is only glory in our lives, because the gods will it. If I am to die, then it is their will, and dying will just be another goal to reach. Remember, my love. There is nothing to fear in this world."

Hephaestion nodded once more, knowing that there was not much more he could do. If he were to say more to Alexander, stating his concerns, then it would get them nowhere. He knew that he must be strong for them. Alexander depended on his strength. He needed it now, the night before a battle, perhaps more than he needed it in battle. Such a strength kept Alexander believing in himself, whether he believed it or not, for Alexander desperately (and secretly) needed someone to believe in him.

"Then tomorrow," he said instead, "we ask once more for glory."

0

0

0

Alexander watched as Hephaestion left his room. As soon as Hephaestion was gone he turned to a desk and sat before it. He pulled out a piece of pulp and picked up a pen. He began to write, penning a letter to Hephaestion that he would never have to give him if all went well. He never gave him these letters, the ones which he wrote the night before battles. He would rip them up when they came back, before Hephaestion ever knew they existed. These letters were the answers to questions that would be asked if he fell in battle. What to do in the empire was written here. How to go on without him, it was written as well. Yet the most important thing, which was always written last, was that he loved him.

There was nothing else he could ever end with. He loved him now, and always had, and if there were one thing that Hephaestion needed to know it was that. As always, when he finished, he sealed the letter and took it with him to bed. He shoved it under his pillow and did not think of it again. Glory would come tomorrow. The moment that he began to think that this was not so, the gods would make that fear a reality.

0

0

0

Hephaestion sat in his own tent, knowing full well that he could not remain in Alexander's tent. It was an agreement they had made. They would not be intimate before battle, and in such, they would come back if only to hold one another once more. Hephaestion lifted the cup to his lips and took another sip of wine. He hardly ever drank, for it did not sit well with him. There were reasons for this, ranging from the fact that it never went well with his stomach, and that he needed to be sober to get a drunken Alexander back to bed. He had to look out for Alexander, for no one else would. But tonight was different. Tonight he did not feel ashamed about his drinking. It perhaps even soothed him.

Glory; he thought about it for a moment. What was glory, something that all men searched for, and so few found? Was it fame, admiration, and honor given to those that were, or had done, something important. Or was it truly something that only could be given to deities? He took another sip of the burgundy wine and then set the cup down. There was no use in drowning a sorrow that was not there. He had to remind himself that nothing was wrong yet. Alexander was fine. He was fine. They had one more battle.

He said such to himself over and over before each battle. It was the last battle. There would be no more after this. However, with Alexander, there always seemed to be another battle. He glanced up as he heard pattering feet against the ground. A small puppy came into view, whimpering slightly, and fell upon Hephaestion's feet. Hephaestion reached down and lifted the black mutt onto his lap. The playful thing wagged its tail for a moment and bumped Hephaestion's cheek with his cold wet nose.

"I am glad to see you too Aristotle," Hephaestion said as the pup settled on his lap. The puppy calmly rolled onto its back and Hephaestion stroked him for a moment before the puppy was asleep. Hephaestion watched him sleep, this gift from Alexander, for some time before he lifted the puppy into his arms as he stood. He went to his bed, pulling back thick furs, and crawled beneath them. He brought Aristotle with him. At least he had someone to comfort him throughout the night.

0

0

0

A/N: The next chapters will be longer, I promise. Chapter two will be from Alexander's PoV of the battle in the Hindu. Let me know what you think of this chapter if you get time. See you soon!


	2. Alexander's View

Title: "Battle for the Hindu Kush"

Author: Baliansword

Rating: T for Teen

Chapter: 1 of 9, "Speaking of Glory"

Pairings: Alexander / Hephaestion

Summary: Following the movie, what happens during and after the infamous battle for the Hindu Kush, with extra history hopefully thrown in. It shall present four different views, or angles, of this battle. It will end with Alexander's decision to return home.

Warnings: Mild language, sexual content, and violent battle scenes.

A/N: Welcome back everyone. Here I go again! I said that I would write something that was longer. This, hopefully, shall suffice.

Dedication: HavenRain, who is a fan.

H/N: This takes place during the battle for the Hindu Kush. If you are following the movie, it is the battle with the elephants.

0

0

0

_Alexander's View of the Battle (but not a PoV) _

Bucephalus was uneasy beneath him as he looked at the men. They were ready, as ready as they had ever been. They would conquer this region as they had any other. The loud noises from the thick of the trees could not scare them. Alexander glanced to his left, and saw Hephaestion, who was wearing the new armor he'd sent for him. Hephaestion was holding tightly to the reins of his steed, glancing around at the men nearest him, shouting something out to them. Within moments, the elephants burst through the trees, and Alexander knew that glory this time would be harder to achieve. Men broke, and the horses refused to move. Even Bucephalus was unsure of the surroundings and of the large creatures that were thundering toward them.

Alexander turned his horse once more and shouted to his men. They must move forward. He watched as Hephaestion jerked his head in his direction. He was struggling with his horse, pulling and kicking hardly. Cassander had managed to get his horse closer to the other commanders and he kicked his steed as well. The horses did not feel like moving. Neither did the men.

"Move," Cassander screamed. It was the only thing that Alexander could hear over thundering hooves and cries of men and elephants alike. Alexander turned back. Things were falling apart, and he could not allow this to happen.

"Bucephalus," he whispered to the horse, which stilled at the voice of his king. Alexander petted his thick neck as his eyes scanned the area. "One more Bucephalus, one last battle before the end. There is nothing to fear. There are no shadows, for they fear you now. You are as great as I."

"Alexander," Hephaestion screamed as he fought with his own horse. Alexander either did not hear him, or did not listen. Instead, he continued to pet his own steed. Around him, the world fell away. He chose not to hear the screams of men that were being crushed beneath feet larger than their chests.

"One more, Bucephalus. We must show them, Hephaestion, show them that glory is ours. Come, my friend, show them what we are made of."

Bucephalus took a step forward. The stallion was clearly unsure. The screams around him were nothing new, but there were new scents in the air. He could smell these new beasts from the east. They were large, loud, and the stallion knew that they had the ability to injure him should he get to close. His large brown eyes scanned before him, able to see in only black and white, and still the stallion could see the blood streaming from those that had been foolish. He watched as suddenly men began to run toward him, and his faithful master. It was then that the horse began to side step, knowing what was going on, for he'd seen his share of battles before.

Alexander drew his sword as Bucephalus began to move. He did not move much at first. Instead, he merely took a few steps. Alexander shoved his sword into a man closest to them, and Bucephalus leapt forward. It was clear that the stallion was frightened; however, he would not let Alexander down. He had never done so before and was not likely to start so now.

"Alexander," Hephaestion cried out again as Alexander and Bucephalus began to charge across the open field. Still his own horse would not cooperate with him. His fears seemed to be coming true before his eyes, and there was nothing he could do. He felt helpless, and never before had he felt this worried, for never before had they been faced with this challenging of a battle. He called out for Alexander again, then, began to pray to the gods.

Some say that there was none that could interpret what Alexander was thinking at that moment. So the legends of him say, those that wrote of this battle later. Alexander did not read many of these tales. However, he knew what he was doing. As Bucephalus ran across the open field, and over those that he must, Alexander gripped a sword tighter in his hand. There was nothing mad about this. In fact, it was instead his brilliance that led him this far. As soon as Bucephalus tore across the open field, the men began to look up.

They did not then surge forward because of their brave king. In fact, it was not Alexander that they responded to. Any man could have broken through and charged this field, and they would have followed. It was not a king they followed but rather a faith and a hope that was unwavering. They surged forward upon seeing this because there was one man that dared to defy the odds. One man alone would make him a hero. However, if they all defied such odds, they all would bask in glory and splendor. No, it was not Alexander their followed, but instead a whim. They could not leave one another behind, for, in doing such they were all cowards.

Alexander was fearless in this moment, for there was nothing left to fear. Fear held a man back. Alexander made the choice to leave what held him back behind him. Bucephalus surged forward, dodging those that he must. He even knocked a few men down. It was hardest for the stallion to lunge past the elephants. The smell of them was enough to throw him. The horse went on though, for glory was known even to him.

As Alexander rode forward, Hephaestion struggled once more with his horse. There were others that struggled as well. However, the men began to surge forward with their king. Not only did this take the men of the Hindu Kush by surprise, but it captivated them. There were even those that forgot to move on they were so amused. These men from the west were going to fight them, even though they should have retreated and hoped they could run fast enough away. Slowly, the Macedonians and the rest of Alexander's imperial army began to gain ground in the back. Still, Alexander was far ahead of them. He did not fear death. In fact, he almost welcomed it, for if he had all of the world after this what would be left?

Finally, the true fight came. Bucephalus reared up and a single spear was throne. Still, even as it came, Alexander was not worried. Yet suddenly, he became very aware of where he was. He could hear the screams of the men around him. Then, Bucephalus let out a shriek as the spear pierced his chest. This very spear sunk deep into Alexander's chest as well, but he did not cry out. Instead, he fell to the ground. Even as he fell though, the battle continued around him. His mind, on the other hand, wandered elsewhere.

He remember sitting next to a large tree with his mother, who stared out at something that he could not see. Yet he could remember straining his eyes, trying to see what it was she was looking at. It had been wind, that was all. Yet back then he thought it was something else, and was crushed when she'd told him she was merely training him. Next he recalled his father, smiling at him and holding him for all to see after he'd claimed Bucephalus when no other could. Memories flashed after that in his mind. Hephaestion, he saw so vividly before him, for Hephaestion had always been his true love. There was so much he could see, even though pain vaulted through his body. Slowly, he began to become unaware of what was going on.

The screams began to fade into the background. As he lay there, men surrounded him to try to protect them, but he did not see them. Instead, he stared up at the sky. Hephaestion had finally gotten his horse to move, which, turned out to be worse for him yet. Charging forward, he'd been knocked down by the trunk of a large elephant. Alexander did not know this, for had he, he would have been devastated. He did not know that his beloved horse was dying either. Again, he saw merely the sky. Never before had he thought it so light a blue.

The mind thought many things when it knew not what else to do. The pain should have forced him to tears. Yet, no tears came. Instead, his body let go, and carried him away to memories of Hephaestion in Babylon. He could live in these memories without worry. Would his body fail him, give out, and let go of its hold to this world? Those around him wondered, but he did not. After many moments, he tried to glance down at his wounds. He found that he could not move. He could not feel his body. _Well,_ he thought as he lay there, _I can only hope that he'll know my love for him. _An interesting thing to think, but not giving up, not just yet.

Men carried him across the field and at first he was unaware of this. But when he did look over he saw Bucephalus thrashing on the ground. Cassander was petting the horse's neck, and Alexander knew what would happen. Was Bucephalus too injured to go on, to get up and fight, he knew that Cassander would put the poor beast out of his misery. It was wrong. That was his horse. It should be he that condemned him to death, had he to do so. It was a decision he never wanted to reach. But this was not what disturbed him the most. They continued, and he glanced at the sky, and then a voice that he would later be unable to identify called to him. It was no one that he knew. Merely a voice.

Turning his head, he saw his beloved Hephaestion. Instantly his mind screamed at him and he wanted to get up, but found he could not. Hephaestion, for a moment, was so still that Alexander's heart gave out. The hope never left though. Just when he thought that Hephaestion was gone, and tears came to his eyes, he moved. Hephaestion lifted his eyes, and cerulean orbs met with Alexander's teary eyes. Hephaestion, oh, his beloved Hephaestion. Already Alexander knew that Hephaestion was in bad shape, perhaps worse off than him, but he already knew what Hephaestion would do before he did it. Hephaestion tried to force his lips into a smile. Yes, they had won.

It did not matter to him though, he wanted Hephaestion. He wanted to hold him. He wanted to tend to each and every one of his wounds. He knew he could not though. Instead, he collapsed once more onto the shield. It was good, too, for at that moment Hephaestion slumped to the ground once more. Screams went out. Physicians were being called for. Alexander heard none of this though, for already he slept.

0

0

0

A/N: Next chapter will be what Hephaestion saw and felt during the battle. It should be up soon. Let me know what you think of this though!


	3. Hephaestion's View

Title: "Battle for the Hindu Kush"

Author: Baliansword

Rating: T for Teen

Chapter: 3 of 9, "Hephaestion's View"

Pairings: Alexander / Hephaestion

Summary: Following the movie, what happens during and after the infamous battle for the Hindu Kush, with extra history hopefully thrown in. It shall present four different views, or angles, of this battle. It will end with Alexander's decision to return home.

Warnings: Mild language, sexual content, and violent battle scenes.

A/N: Welcome back everyone. Here I go again! I said that I would write something that was longer. This, hopefully, shall suffice.

Dedication: HavenRain, who is a fan.

H/N: This takes place during the battle for the Hindu Kush. If you are following the movie, it is the battle with the elephants.

0

0

0

_Hephaestion's View of the Battle (but not a PoV)_

At the beginning, the battles were not as rough as these. Yes, there were difficult times, but it was not as dangerous. At least, when he was a younger man, he thought such. Perhaps the battles were always this terrible. Maybe he merely did not know it back then. His horse did not move beneath him, but its nostrils flared as it sniffed the air. Never before had the horse behaved this way, and Hephaestion glanced down at him. He placed a hand on the stallion's neck and stroked him for a moment. But suddenly the horse jerked back, letting out a neigh of fear, and tried to spin in the opposite direction. Hephaestion held tightly to the reins though, and peered into the depths of the forest. What was it that caused the stallion to do this?

As he glanced around him, he noticed that other horses were beginning to jerk sideways in the same way. Even Cassander was having trouble keeping his horse still. However, he was managing to do so. Hephaestion stopped looking in the direction of what he could not see and instead glanced in Alexander's direction. For a moment he could not see him, and his heart stopped, but then he spotted the plume of his helmet. Alexander was leaning to the side, speaking to Bucephalus it would appear. Hephaestion watched as the horse began to take a few steps forward. In that instant, he stopped breathing.

"Alexander," he screamed out. The first time he merely wanted to get his attention. He wanted to tell him of the trouble they were having with the horses. Startled horses led to startled men, and a scared army could not do much in battle. Alexander did not need to start out yet. They should wait, as they had planned to do. It was then that Hephaestion, turning his head slightly, saw what it was that the horses feared so much.

He saw the great beasts that crushed men as if they were trees, which, they made their way over as well. Hephaestion gripped the reins of his steed tighter as the animal tried to move again. The horse was as frightened as the Macedonian soldiers that were on the ground. Hephaestion immediately glanced over to where Alexander had been just a moment before. Bucephalus was still slowly edging forward as Alexander asked him to do so. This time when he screamed for Alexander, it was in fear. He could not lose him here.

"Hold your ranks," Hephaestion called out. There was something in him that was born to lead, something that he had never seen before. Alexander had found it though, and alas, he had appointed him to a rank above others that were older and just as qualified. Even in this time of crisis he turned to the men, telling them what to do. Should they be afraid, yes, and he did not tell them not to. Perhaps they would fight better if it was in their heads that they were fighting for their lives. Hephaestion feared for them, but at the same time, he knew that Alexander was the one to worry for. Alexander would hold nothing back.

As he turned back to study the field, already being covered in blood, a memory flashed through his mind. He'd not thought of it, it just appeared. He remember Babylon, and standing on a balcony beside Alexander. He'd asked him what he ran from, and had assumed it was his mother that he hid from, putting all these miles between them. Yes, it was that. But for the first time Hephaestion understood why he was so willing to fight these battles, with methods that had never been practiced, or even heard of. He was not running from his mother. Instead, he was seeking death. Killing himself would have no glory, but if he died on a field, then all was well. He was doing it now. He was not facing the impossible because he had the hopes of winning, he had hopes of dying.

"Alexander," he cried out again as he kicked the horse. The horse did not obey his commands though. Instead it tried to move to any side, back and forth, but far away from the elephant beasts that were now picking men up and crushing them against trees and the ground. The screams of these men only made the horse worse off; it made them all worse off.

Hephaestion saw Alexander, upon Bucephalus, as they began to break through men fighting for the Kush. His heart beat faster, and panic came over him. He fought for only one thing in the world. He did not want land, nor power, glory, or wealth. Should his name be lost to history, which would be fine, perhaps even better. He fought only for Alexander, in love, because it was all that Alexander asked of him. He'd given him his heart, and in that, he'd given him this duty. He did not want to lose him. No, he knew that he could not lose him. Something came over him suddenly then. It was fury mixed with concern, to an extent he'd never felt before, and instantly he kicked the horse so hard in the side that it lunged forward. Finally, the horse obeyed, its fright merely making it faster and wilder.

"Alexander," he screamed. It took a moment, but finally the other generals were able to force their horses forward. The men came as well, taking the generals' movement as a sign. They lost some of their fear merely because of a few men riding forward, their king, and their generals. Hephaestion was not impressed with Cassander and Ptolemy's movements though. He cared only for his own. He must protect Alexander, not only from the other warriors, but from himself. He would do anything in his power to do so.

Drawing his sword, he quickly began to cut deeply into men that he passed. Yet there was something that he did not expect. By the time he saw the trunk of the elephant it was too late. There was nothing that any man could have done. Suddenly, he was flying through the air. He did not scream, for all of the breath in his body escaped him, but the horse did. It gave one final cry before hitting the ground. It struggled for a moment, and in doing so, unpinned Hephaestion's thigh from beneath its belly. Yet as it tried to rise it slipped on bloody leaves, falling once more, and this time breaking its own neck. Hephaestion lay there for a moment after the stallion's death. Only then did he try to move. Even before he knew how bad his injuries were, he felt the stinging pain.

As he looked down, he noticed that his vision blurred. This was not all though. He saw his thigh, the deep cut across it, and knew that it was deep. It took almost all of the strength he had left in his body to try to breathe. He couldn't reach for the wound as he would have, for he felt his body breaking beneath him. He coughed as he tried to reach for the wound, and fell onto his back when he could not. He could still hear screams around him, some of joy, and some of pain. It felt like years before finally he heard a trumpet. He was not sure what side it came from. He could only hope that it was his.

"Alexander," he whispered. He had failed him. He had not protected him as he had vowed to do, not only to himself, but to Ares. Hephaestion drew in a pained breath and then tried to push himself up once more. He could not stand, but, he had the strength to pull his body forward. He managed to drag himself a few inches before he fell to the ground. He could not move more, his body was crying in pain. But it was his mind that told him he must go on. Finally, he could see who had called the retreat. There were elephants on the ground, dying and bloody, and the rest were leaving with running men, which were being chased by Macedonian and Greek runners. They had won. For a moment, he almost smiled, but before he could do so he saw a line of men forming. Something was terribly wrong.

A tremor, as if lighting had struck him, crept down his spine. He dropped his head, and when he glanced up, he saw Alexander. He was upon the shield of Achilles, which was said to be good luck, if not just strong steel. Alexander stared back at him, obviously wounded. Hephaestion tried to push himself up. He wanted to be with him, so badly. He wanted to comfort him. He wanted to tell him that it was alright. But, before he could make an attempt to move, Alexander was gone and he had nothing but bloody soil to comfort him. As soon as he knew that Alexander could not see him, he cried. He continued to cry until he could not any more, from the pain. By then, there was a medic at his side, as well as Cassander. When he opened his eyes he first saw Cassander. It was odd, seeing him, for he was the last person he expected to see.

"It looks like we have to save you," Cassander teased, even now. He reached over and took Hephaestion's hand in his own. It was the first time he had ever shown concern for him. Hephaestion would never forget this either. Cassander continued to look down at him before he placed a hand on Hephaestion's forehead. "Close your eyes. You'll be up again before you know it."

Hephaestion wondered why he felt as if he could listen to him. Perhaps it was the single tear in the corner of Cassander's eye. Never before had he seen Cassander even close to tears. No, perhaps he was seeing things. Everything was still rather hazy. There could be no tear there. Then the medic looked up at Hephaestion. His hands and face were bloody, from tending wounds. It was not that which scared him. Instead, it was the complete look of confusion, as if he did not know what he was doing. Either that, or it was worse than either Hephaestion thought it was. Was he going to die?

He could not help but wonder. For the first time, he truly contemplated it as if he thought it was real. Before, he knew that he would die before Alexander. That he'd never questioned. Yet, this was not how he had foreseen it. He'd imagined they would die old together, as Alexander had always assured him. This was definitely not dying old together. It was then that he forgot about himself, and instead, wanted to know of Alexander.

"Alexander," he whispered.

"He will be fine," Cassander assured him, and this he believed. "Just rest now Hephaestion. Rest, for he will want you well. Please, close your eyes."

Hephaestion did, knowing that if he kept staring at Cassander, the other would break into tears. This, he knew, they could not have. He did not want his perception of Cassander marred after all these years. So, he let a world of blackness come over him, and he soundly slept. Blackness was better than the pain anyway.

0

0

0

A/N: Let me know what you think! Really, I am not trying to rip out anyone's heart!


	4. Cassander's View

Title: "Battle for the Hindu Kush"

Author: Baliansword

Rating: T for Teen

Chapter: 4 of 9, "Cassander's View"

Pairings: Alexander / Hephaestion

Summary: Following the movie, what happens during and after the infamous battle for the Hindu Kush, with extra history hopefully thrown in. It shall present four different views, or angles, of this battle. It will end with Alexander's decision to return home.

Warnings: Mild language, sexual content, and violent battle scenes.

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed. I appreciate all of your comments, etc. I know I am terrible about replying to them, but please know, you are all great influences on my work.

Dedication: HavenRain, who is a fan.

H/N: This takes place during the battle for the Hindu Kush. If you are following the movie, it is the battle with the elephants.

0

0

0

_Cassander's View of the Battle (but not a PoV)_

The elephant lords had no effect on him. Instead of panicking he held tightly to the reins of his horse as it tried to jump back. In fact, he was just mad enough to smirk when he saw a man trampled by one of these beasts. There was something amazing about seeing them. Yet, this feeling did not last long. Within moments, he drew his sword, and forcefully jerked his horse to the right. He did not care if the animal disliked the unfolding events. It still needed to obey him.

"Ptolemy," Cassander called out, and Ptolemy managed to get his horse to side next to Cassander. Cassander then pointed with the tip of his sword to Alexander and shouted something else to Ptolemy. With the thundering steps of the elephants, as well as the combined screams, Ptolemy was unable to hear him. Cassander jerked his horse away from Ptolemy's before the two collided with one another and then shouted out again.

"He will need us," Cassander screamed. Finally it seemed that Ptolemy understood what he was saying. He too then jerked his horse to the side and they made their way through the scourges of men, friend and foe alike. Cassander did a well enough job slaughtering those that he came across. His silver blade glinted in the light as it swooped down from the skies upon those below him. It was not silver for long though. It ended up being a crimson color, dark blood staining it, and Cassander would never clean it. He had piles of swords from these battles that still had blood caked on them.

Men fell to his sword one by one as he pushed his horse forward in the battle. He glanced up in one moment and had lost sight of Alexander. By the gods, that damned horse of his was foolish. It would do anything the king told it. Cassander cursed, then went back to slitting the throat of a man that dare approach him. When he glanced back he caught a glance of Hephaestion's plume. No doubt he too was after the king. It was the only thing Cassander had ever found Hephaestion good for in battle. He would lead you to Alexander.

There was a sudden crashing of trees. This was enough to grab Cassander's attention. He looked up suddenly and kicked his horse in just enough time to get it out of the way of an elephant. He made sure, however, on the way by to slide his blade over the knee of the beast. The blade was luckily sharp enough to cut through the animal's thick skin. There was a howling from the beast as it began to collapse. It was then that Macedonian soldiers began to lunge at the thing. They looked like vultures attacking a fresh kill as they swarmed it. Cassander jerked his horse around once more, looking still for Alexander, and once again did not see him. He needed to protect his king, for without the king, he knew well enough that the empire would fall.

Again, he found Hephaestion, and made in that direction. His horse jumped though, startled by some far off sound, and Cassander collided with a tree. Cursing, he kicked the horse, then once more put it in the right direction. The horse managed to speed forward this time, too fast even. Cassander pulled firmly on the reins as an elephant stampeded through the trees. Cassander watched it, pushing the horse forward, trying to stake it with his sword. He was unable to do so though. He watched at the beast thundered by, and let out a startled cry when the next event unfolded. The elephant whipped its trunk out, and in doing so, knocked down the horse and the man that were rushing by it. Hephaestion fell to the ground, and Cassander knew there was no way that he could have survived such a blow.

Cassander charged forth on his horse, sword in hand, and slammed it to the hilt at the animals back leg. Again, there seemed to be Macedonians that came from nowhere. They crawled upon the beast, and even killed those riding it. Cassander continued to surge forward, but not in time to stop Alexander from being foolish. The king was already on the ground by the time he and Ptolemy, accompanied by a few other men, were able to surround him. Cassander leapt from upon his horse, and stayed fighting near Alexander, until the enemy called their retreat. Cassander dropped his arms to his side, weak from the battle, and sunk to his knees. He remained there for a moment, until he saw Bucephalus.

"Oh gods," Cassander said as he approached the stallion. He again fell to his knees and began to pet the poor thing. His hand stroked the stallion's neck, and the animal continued to blink. He thrashed about for a moment, as if making a move to stand, but Cassander knew that he would not get up. Even Bucephalus seemed to know. Cassander sat by his side for a moment, and the horse struggled once more as Alexander was raised up on the Shield of Achilles. Cassander lifted his head in time to see Alexander, and he tried not to frown. How could he be the one to tell the king that this horse would not rise again?

Alexander passed by, and when he was out of sight, Cassander stood. He looked down at the horse once more. A large dark eye stared up at him, pleading with him for help. Cassander tore a piece of his chiton and tossed it over the poor thing's eye. He then raised his arm, and when he brought it down, the horse cried out for a final time. Cassander withdrew his blade, then took a few steps back. He tried to remember that he had to put the thing out of its misery. He'd done nothing more than that.

He did not know things could have gotten worse, not until he saw Hephaestion's steed. The horse was dead, its neck broken. Cassander wiped his eyes, not sure if he should continue forward. He did though, and what he saw, hurt him even more. Hephaestion had streaks of tears, blood, dirt, and sweat running down his perfect cheeks. It seemed that he too was about to give up, yet, Cassander knew that he had seen Alexander. Immediately Cassander turned, and grabbed a medic by the forearm.

"You," Cassander said. "Come with me."

_You cannot die,_ Cassander yelled at him in his mind. He dropped down beside Hephaestion and stared at the gaping wound upon his thigh. He almost laughed. Hephaestion's pride and his glory, those thighs, and now one was mangled. Hephaestion blinked, pain obviously blinding him, and finally seemed to recognize Cassander. The medic was already cleaning up the wound in order to see what he would have to do. Cassander glanced down at Hephaestion.

"Hephaestion," he whispered, but Hephaestion did not seem to hear him. He blinked though, a few more times. He was making a wheezing sound as he drew in his breaths.

_I could have sword you were dead,_ Cassander thought as he reached out and took Hephaestion's hand. He then joked about having to save him once more. Suddenly, he felt as if he was going to cry, and did not know why. He'd known Hephaestion for years, and never had considered himself to be his friend. Yet now, cerulean eyes stared up at him, pleading for help in their silence. Hephaestion was not an animal. He was not going to let him down so quickly. _Please, Ares, give us just him. Alexander needs him. I…I need him. _

For the first time Hephaestion seemed to understand that he was injured. He looked up, as if to see his wounds. Cassander pushed him down gently though. He did not need to see it. Even the physician was having trouble stomaching this mess. Cassander glanced to the medic, and then back to Hephaestion. What comfort could he give him? He'd never had to comfort another in all of his life. Could he start now?

"Close your eyes," he said quietly. It was all that he could do to reassure Hephaestion. Yet, at the same time, he could not stand looking at him. It was driving him crazy. "You'll be up again before you know it."

This did not seem to help though. Hephaestion seemed to be conflicted. Cassander could not bear to look at him. Finally, a tear began to escape him. He reached up quickly and wiped it away. He hoped that Hephaestion did not see it. He kept his eyes on the medic for a moment.

"Alexander," Hephaestion whispered through his pain.

"He will be fine," Cassander assured him, and this he believed. "Just rest now Hephaestion. Rest, for he will want you well. Please, close your eyes."

Hephaestion finally closed his eyes and Cassander let out a choked sob. He then hit the medic with a glare that could have killed. He knew that the man would never mention it. Cassander continued to cling to Hephaestion's hand. He had to. He could not let him go.

_Please,_ he prayed to any gods that were listening. _His entire life he has followed his heart, followed this king, even though perhaps at times he did not want to. He did not choose this life, despite what you may think. He did not want it. He only wanted Alexander, only that, so do not let him down here. He is your messenger. I know this, for I have seen such. He is Alexander's reason, his other half. Please, please oh gods above, do not let him die here. Do not give up your faith in them. Please, I beg of you. _

0

0

0

A/N: Thanks again for all of the previous reviews. They are appreciated. Next chapter shall be up soon.


	5. The Aftermath Ptolemy's View

Title: "Battle for the Hindu Kush"

Author: Baliansword

Rating: T for Teen

Chapter: 5 of 9, "The Aftermath"

Pairings: Alexander / Hephaestion

Summary: Following the movie, what happens during and after the infamous battle for the Hindu Kush, with extra history hopefully thrown in. It shall present four different views, or angles, of this battle. It will end with Alexander's decision to return home.

Warnings: Mild language, sexual content, and violent battle scenes.

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed. I appreciate all of your comments, etc. I know I am terrible about replying to them, but please know, you are all great influences on my work.

Dedication: HavenRain, who is a fan.

H/N: This takes place during the battle for the Hindu Kush. If you are following the movie, it is the battle with the elephants.

0

0

0

_The aftermath of the battle is written, years later, by Ptolemy…._

The years have not taken away from what was seen after the battle. There are memories in this old mind, memories that I'm sure I would not wish to see as vividly as I can still see the Hindu battlefield, that are nebulous. The Hindu has never been a vision to fade though. I remember Cadmus, what I saw, when finally I regained my wits. It was the worst of the battles, no matter what that brute Cassander says from his throne on Macedonia. The battle for the Hindu Kush was the worst of them all.

_The aftermath, as seen by Ptolemy…_

Ptolemy wiped the blood away from his eyes with the back of his hand. This did not help, for the most part, but instead made it worse. Dirt that was on the back of his hand, little bits of sand, were rubbed into his already irritated eyes. He cursed and lifted a canteen of water. Throwing his head back, he doused his face with water, aiming for his pained eyes. He blinked and let the sand and blood run from his eyes. Blinking a few more times, he opened his eyes, and stared at what was around him. Never before had he seen such a battlefield.

He had seen blood on the fields before, but this was something different. Before, the blood did not sink deeply, just sat on the top of dirt and sand. However, this was different. The blood pooled on the ground, for there was so much blood, it could not all sink into the soil. Ptolemy turned around, in a full circle, to see if it were this terrible everywhere. Yes, in fact, it was. The bloodstained ground was not the only horror he saw, either. There were also dead bodies littering the field. Some lay peacefully, as if perhaps the men had merely fallen asleep and never again woken. It was not these corpses that Ptolemy could not bear to look at. It was, instead, the ones that were in worse shape.

Twisted bodies lay across the field in all directions. Arms and legs were bent in completely unnatural positions. Broken bones jutted out of torsos, hips, legs, arms. Even skulls could be seen, hanging out of deep head wounds, or skulls crushed from the feet of elephants. Ptolemy tried to look away, to avoid such sights, but they were everywhere. He saw corpses that were missing heads, missing arms and legs, and even missing a lower or upper half. Eyes were missing from some heads, and some were already being pecked at by large black birds. It was brutal. This was no battle, not like the others. This had come to the point of slaughter.

"Ptolemy," a voice called out, pulling him away from his spell. Ptolemy glanced over his shoulder. He saw Cassander, who was as cover in blood and muck as he. However, Cassander did not seem as disturbed by their surroundings. Instead, he seemed rather content, as everything that had been needed to be done had been done. Ptolemy turned and reached out, and for no reason at all, wrapped his arms around Cassander. He needed the comfort. He was glad, even though it was not a feeling he'd often felt in times like these, that he had Cassander near him. He had a friend, one that had along with him survived. Cassander did not move for a moment, and then laughed as Ptolemy drew away from him.

"An interesting greeting," Cassander said as he reached up and pulled a matted lock of his own hair away from his face. It was going to be hard to wash all of the blood out. No doubt, it would take a few soakings. There were also pieces of twigs and leaves in his hair. Ptolemy found some joy in this, again for no reason, yet knew his own hair likely looked this way.

"Alexander," Ptolemy then asked.

"Medics are still tending to him," Cassander said. He glanced around, as if to see if any others could overhear the conversation. "There are plenty of men dying while they try to save a king that would take his own life. He was a fool, once more. This time fate just caught up with him I suppose."

"They expect him to live," the other asked, his expression worried now. He was scared, not only for himself, but for everyone. Without Alexander they had nothing, apart from what he knew would come. The empire would be gifted to Hephaestion, since Alexander had no heir, and they all knew Hephaestion's heart. He did not want an empire. He wanted Alexander, to spend his life with, and to love. Without Alexander, they would sit upon valuable land, but never touch it again. Perhaps Hephaestion would not even protect it defensively.

"Yes," Cassander quickly replied.

"What of Hephaestion, I have not seen him. He is no doubt at Alexander's side, am I correct?"

"Yes," Cassander said with a laugh, yet it was a laugh filled with sorrow. He even averted his eyes for a moment and stared at the ground. He then looked up again at Ptolemy and nodded. "He is at Alexander's side, yet, he is not at his side in the manner which we would expect."

"By the gods, how is he?"

"It was hard to tell which looked worse. Alexander, of course, bordered death. Hephaestion straddled the land of the living and the dead with him. From what has been said, and it is not much at the moment, they both look as if they _could_ recover. Alexander has always been strong when wounded, and Philip expects that he will pull through fine. His lung will never be as strong, and he'll need to rest for some time. He won't be able to fight as well as normal, and in fact, Philip says he recommends he never fights again. Hephaestion, on the other hand, is a different story. He always has been though. He's weaker, damn Athenian breeding if you ask me, but he loves Alexander. He is trying to pull through for him, even if his body is unaware of it."

"If we lose one, we lose them both."

"One would think. Hephaestion has lost a great deal of blood though. He is pale, even now. Philip worries for him. It will be a matter of days before any complications will arise. He appears stable at the moment; however, he could soon become worse. Philip worries for him."

"Then we should pray for them."

"I already have," admitted Cassander. "I've prayed to any god I can think of. I have even prayed to Persian gods, even the barbarian gods of the Bactrians. I've made up gods to pray to in the last ten minutes I believe. If there is but one god listening, they have heard me, and I have prayed for us all."

"I did not know you believed in the gods."

"I don't," Cassander said as he began to walk away, as if he had other things to tend to. "But, perhaps they believe in Alexander."

Ptolemy watched as Cassander walked away. He felt as if there was something left unsaid, but could not think of it. Instead of calling out to Cassander, he said nothing. Instead, he decided to make his way to the medics' tent. It was time that he check on the condition of his king and friend.

0

0

0

_The aftermath of the battle is written, years later, by Ptolemy…._

Yes, Cadmus, there was something that needed to be said there. I needed to tell Cassander that he was not the only one that questioned these quests. I needed to tell him that I cared whether he lived or died, for no other had. When we were young, we believed glory was everything. But for the first time, Cassander saw what loss was. It was not in the horse that he killed, but instead, in Hephaestion's eyes. We all knew Hephaestion had power over Alexander, but we never knew that he had power over us all.

The rest of us did not show emotions. We hid them in any way that we could. Hephaestion, even if he tried, could not. His eyes gave everything away. It was only on that fateful day that Cassander recognized this. When he had knelt before Hephaestion, and this I only learned years later, he did not see just Hephaestion. He saw all of the passion that had once burned in him, along with other emotions he thought he had forgotten and lived without. He had them though, and pain, fear, and worry were some of these emotions.

Yes, I should have told him that I cared. Perhaps he would not be as he is now if I had done so. In truth, I did care if he lived or died in battle. I cared if any of my companions lived or died. If there is one thing I regret about that day, it was that I never spoke such words to Cassander. I fear he did not know this. Even today, he does not know that his life is worth something, even if only to me. Still, he has worth, even if it was never spoken to him.

0

0

0

A/N: I must first say that the writings of Ptolemy in this story are a work of fiction. I wrote them, not Ptolemy. I hope I've not confused anyone. Also, I again must thank my reviewers. I am not trying to make anyone cry, really! Lastly, go ahead and review if you have time, and let me know what you think!


	6. The Weakened Empire

Title: "Battle for the Hindu Kush"

Author: Baliansword

Rating: T for Teen

Chapter: 6 of 9, "The Weakened Empire"

Pairings: Alexander / Hephaestion

Summary: Following the movie, what happens during and after the infamous battle for the Hindu Kush, with extra history hopefully thrown in. It shall present four different views, or angles, of this battle. It will end with Alexander's decision to return home.

Warnings: Mild language, sexual content, and violent battle scenes.

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed. I appreciate all of your comments, etc. I know I am terrible about replying to them, but please know, you are all great influences on my work.

Dedication: HavenRain, who is a fan.

H/N: This takes place during the battle for the Hindu Kush. If you are following the movie, it is the battle with the elephants. I have in my own way made sense of some of the scene, because the way it is shot does make it hard at times.

0

0

0

_The surgeon's room…_

Hephaestion lay silently, his eyes closed, his breathing faint. His body knew that breathing in deeply was not the wisest idea. It was clear that his chest was badly hurt. As he lay silently, the surgeon continued his work, glad that the pain had forced his patient into a world of darkness. If he could feel anything going on, he made no sign of it. He did not even twitch in the slightest.

The surgeon pulled the knife away from the wound and then picked up a thin strand of horse hair. In times of need, he would boil these, and use them as stitches. Today's battle had been one of those times of need. He had a hundred more men to see at least today, but needed to tend to Hephaestion. His first priority had been Alexander, as had all of the surgeons and physician's priority been. They'd all tended to him first, in a group, in order to give him the best care. Now, his priority was Hephaestion. At least it had been when he had heard that Hephaestion too was injured. They all knew you had to save both to save one.

It was a good hour later when someone entered the private tent. It was Cassander, who had never been one to come and visit the wounded. Cassander approached slowly, as if he were not sure if he wanted to see what was going on. Perhaps he was faint with blood, yet, the surgeon doubted it. Barbarians, like Cassander, knew nothing of the body. They knew, of course, how to disassemble it. Yet they did not know how to care for one, how to fix wounds, or how even to care for the injured. Perhaps this barbarian did not want to see this, merely because he knew someone just like him had done this damage.

"How is he Themus," asked the warrior. From where he stood he still could not see much of Hephaestion. He kept his distance, as if waiting for an invitation to step forward. Themus glanced up, not used to hearing his name, and motioned with a quickly freed hand to come forward. Cassander did so and only then did he look down at the brutality that covered Hephaestion's body.

"It is nothing to worry about at the moment," Themus told him. It was a good thing that Hephaestion was sleeping. For his next words were not coated with any sweetness. They were the words of a surgeon; of a man that had already seen too much death on this day. "Should he become ill, it will take some time. A few days perhaps. He will die then, but, for now he sleeps like a babe."

Cassander's eyes wandered over Hephaestion's body, which was in complete nudity. He had not seen Hephaestion in this manner in years, since they were boys, and to see it now felt odd. He had to hold back an embarrassed blush. Well, at least now he could see what Alexander saw of him behind closed doors. His eyes glanced at Hephaestion's thigh, which was pale for the most part, yet bloody by the sewn cut. For a moment he thought about reaching out and touching him, but stopped. Instead he looked at his chest, which was bruised over his entire torso. From his first rib to his navel he seemed to be a discolored mess. This was what caused him to breathe faintly earlier, he knew, but he had not noticed it was so terrible.

"Can he breathe alright?"

"He seems to be doing fine," Themus replied. "Considering the impact it must have been. Philip and I believe it is this thigh he will have to worry about. He has lost a good deal of blood. Any problems, as I said, will come in a few days though."

"Will he be able to walk?"

"Since when have you changed," Themus asked. He was now washing his hands and drying them with a blood stained towel. "I remember when you were a boy, and no one could get you to acknowledge that there were other men in this world."

"Things have changed since then. I am not the same boy that I used to be."

"Well," Themus continued with a quick laugh. "I remember setting your arm with Philip when you challenged Hephaestion to a wresting contest. One, of course, that was unsupervised. Ah, I only wish I could have seen it. Did you ever challenge him in battle again?"

Cassander did not answer; instead he shot the man a glare. He then took the gauze that Themus handed to him. The man began to sit Hephaestion up, and Cassander helped stabilize him. There were pages that should have done this. No doubt they were tending to injured soldiers as well though. Cassander held Hephaestion's shoulders while Themus rubbed an ointment over his chest, and then wrapped the gauze around him. Cassander placed Hephaestion back down and then looked over him once more.

"Will he walk again?"

"Anything is possible," answered the surgeon. "But, like Philip told you I am sure, he may never stand again. I would start concerning yourself not with him walking, but with him living through the week."

"Is there anything else we can do for him," Cassander asked, wanting desperately now to change the subject. Of course he wanted Hephaestion to live, and even to walk. For a moment, he recalled the fight, and the sight of the elephant knocking Hephaestion from his horse. Yes, he should have died. But, then again, statistically they never should have made it to the Hindu in the first place.

"Well," Themus paused. "I suppose that you could go check on Alexander. Philip should still be at his side. If you want to do anything, you should make sure they awaken together."

_0_

_0_

_0_

_Alexander's tent…_

"Is there anything that I can do to ease the pain further," Ptolemy asked his king as he stood beside his bed. Alexander shook his head slightly, but continued to try to drink the water from the cup that Bagoas pressed to his lips. He felt as if he were dead. The wound to the chest had not been a pleasant one. In fact, it had nearly killed him. Philip was rejoiced at Alexander's luck, but had still scolded him. Alexander slowly opened his burning eyes, and then glanced at Cassander, who was just now entering the room.

"I thought….," he began, yet there was a long pause. To ease the pain, Philip had given him a good dose of some medicine. It helped with the pain, yet made him terribly groggy. He drew in a short breath and then went on. "I hoped you were…Hephaestion."

"No," answered Cassander in his usual toneless voice. "It is just me."

"Where is he?"

Ptolemy and Cassander both glanced at one another. Neither of them wanted to be the one to speak at this moment. Due to the long pause, Bagoas even glanced over at them from where he stood. Cassander forced the boy to avert his eyes though merely be snarling at him. Bagoas quickly looked away and Ptolemy and Cassander continued to debate one another silently.

"Hephaestion," Alexander asked again. Finally Ptolemy sat down on the chair placed next to the bed. Alexander turned his head, not knowing to expect anything yet. Surely he had seen Hephaestion on the ground. Yet, knowing Hephaestion, he had likely smiled his way through his pain. Cassander on the other hand poured himself a cup of wine and crossed an arm across his chest as he drank deeply. He no longer felt like being sober.

"Hephaestion was injured, Alexander."

"Yes…how…is he…"

"He is hurt badly," Cassander cut in when Ptolemy did not answer quickly enough. There was no use in his mind to choose words, as Ptolemy was trying to do. "His chest is bruised, and at least one of his ribs is fractured. There are likely more than that. His thigh, his thigh is the worst of all. He has lost a great deal of blood, and, he may not ever walk again. Philip and Themus worry that with the loss of blood he'll get an infection, and, there will be nothing in their power to help him."

"What," Alexander exclaimed, and quickly tried to sit up. He did not make it though. Such a sudden movement caused him a head rush, and he fell back on his pillow. Before he said anything else could be said, tears were rolling down his cheeks. He screamed, and they all knew the entire camp would hear.

"No," the king screamed, clearly thinking the worst already. Ptolemy shot Cassander a glare over his shoulder. The other merely shrugged, as if he had said nothing wrong.

"You are always telling me to be truthful," he whispered.

"Not now," Ptolemy spat back at him. He then turned his attention back to his wounded friend. "Alexander, he is strong. You are both strong. Please, you must calm yourself."

"I need to go to him. Help me up."

"No, not now."

"Ptolemy," Cassander warned from a corner of the room. "Help him up, or I will."

0

0

0

A/N: Here is the latest chapter. Let me know what you think. Again, I have to thank everyone who has reviewed. In fact, here are all of your names!!! **HavenRain, Norrsken, Arlad, Yolass, Joshavius, Poetic Tragedy3790, A Horse Called Hwin, Faceted-mind, **and** Lysis**. (Note that those were in no special order!)


	7. Alexander goes to Hephaestion

Title: "Battle for the Hindu Kush"

Author: Baliansword

Rating: T for Teen

Chapter: 7 of 9, "Alexander goes to Hephaestion"

Pairings: Alexander / Hephaestion

Summary: Following the movie, what happens during and after the infamous battle for the Hindu Kush, with extra history hopefully thrown in. It shall present four different views, or angles, of this battle. It will end with Alexander's decision to return home.

Warnings: Mild language, sexual content, and violent battle scenes.

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed. I appreciate all of your comments, etc. I know I am terrible about replying to them, but please know, you are all great influences on my work.

Dedication: HavenRain, who is a fan.

H/N: This takes place during the battle for the Hindu Kush. If you are following the movie, it is the battle with the elephants. I have in my own way made sense of some of the scene, because the way it is shot does make it hard at times.

0

0

0

_Hephaestion's tent…_

It took him some time before he appeared before the entrance to Hephaestion's tent. As soon as he reached this place though, he stopped, suddenly unable to attempt crossing the threshold. Cassander held him up on one side, Ptolemy on the other, and the stopped as he wished. They would not force him in. In fact, Ptolemy would have liked it more if Alexander would go back to his own tent to rest. However, Alexander reached out after a moment and made his way in, even if it was with help. A young page glanced up from the bowl he was at, dipping a cloth in cold water once more. He bowed slightly, then left, as was custom.

"Let me go," Alexander told his friends, and they did so. With a great deal of pain, and forced concentration, Alexander took the crutch from Cassander and leaned his weight against it. They then left him, and he hobbled closer to Hephaestion, who remained half asleep. Alexander came to his side and quickly scanned his body with his eyes. He was beaten and bruised, and Alexander noted each and every wound. He saw his wrapped chest first, but, he then glanced down at his thigh. There were sheets draped over him from his navel down, and Alexander carefully pulled the sheets back. His mouth then dropped as he saw the wound at Hephaestion's thigh.

"Hephaestion," Alexander whispered as he sat carefully at his side. Hephaestion moves his head slightly at the sound of his name. However, he did not seem to wake. Alexander reached out, placing a hand on his chest, and only then did he moan.

"No," he whispered in his sleep. His voice was dry, cracking even, as if he had not had any water. Alexander reached for a cup, thinking he'd be able to get him to drink. He had thought that Hephaestion would say no more. Yet, as he pressed the cup to his lips, Hephaestion pushed it away and went on speaking. "Tell him go away. I am not well. He can't… see me like this."

"Hephaestion," Alexander spoke softly, hoping not to rouse him in a manner that would cause him any pain. He did not want Hephaestion to worry about what he looked like. His injuries made him appear even godlier in Alexander's eyes. "Hephaestion, I am right here. Can you hear me?"

"Yes," Hephaestion said as he began to let his eyes flicker open. His eyes were red, burning with pain and the aftermath of dirt in his eyes, but his cerulean soul still shone through. He blinked a few times before the blur of his vision left him, and he stared at Alexander. Slowly, he let his lips curl up into a smile, even though it pained him to move in the slightest. He let out a breath of air as Alexander burst out with uncontrollable tears. Alexander slumped over him, careful of his chest, but still threw his arms around him. He was glad, oh so glad, that Alexander was alright. He even forgot of his own wounds for a moment.

"Forgive me," Alexander cried against his shoulder. Hephaestion ran a hand over the back of Alexander's head as he held him. He noticed that his hair was soft, very soft, and he wondered if it had always been so. He continued to smile, but the smile began to fade as Alexander cried into his shoulder and asked for forgiveness.

"What am I forgiving you for," Hephaestion asked weakly. For a moment he thought that his voice would give out. It did not though, and for that he was glad. He could feel each ache in his body. He wondered if the feeling would go away, ever. For a moment, he thought about trying to move his leg, just to see how bad his thigh injury was. He did not have the strength for it though and was still more concerned for Alexander.

"I never wished to see you hurt," Alexander choked on the words through his tears, but Hephaestion still heard him. He continued to stroke him, hoping that Alexander would realize that there was nothing wrong in what had happened. Before he had the chance to speak, Alexander was continuing. "It was never my intention Hephaestion. My love, I never wished it. By the gods, please, forgive me Hephaestion."

"Alexander," Hephaestion said after a soft laugh escaped him. "It was not your fault, not at all. We both know what war is. I knew, all along, that one day it would end like this."

"No," Alexander cut him off with a silencing forceful kiss. "There is no end in sight for you Hephaestion Amyntor. You are not letting go, never. I am nothing without you."

"Alexander…"

"No, you know it is true. What would I do without you Hephaestion? You're the only one that's ever cared for me, the only one that has never been afraid to call me arrogant. You are the only one that holds faith in me."

"I only call you arrogant because you let me."

"Phae," he whispered as he pressed another kiss against his lips. "I love you more than anything in this world. Please, if you never do anything for me again, make it through this."

0

0

0

"They say that he may not walk again," Ptolemy said to the rest of the companions that sat around the table. Cassander glanced up, glaring at them all, then looked back down at his hands. It seemed they were not clean enough. It was as if the blood would never go away.

"He will," Cassander assured them. "You know Hephaestion. He does not stop hoping or trying."

0

0

0

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. The next will be longer. It won't be up until Sunday or Monday though because I will be busy this weekend. I'll be out of town at a debate trip. So, hope you enjoy this. Drop a review. Hope to see you when I put up chapter eight.


	8. Decisions

Title: "Battle for the Hindu Kush"

Author: Baliansword

Rating: T for Teen

Chapter: 8 of 9, "Decisions"

Pairings: Alexander / Hephaestion

Summary: Following the movie, what happens during and after the infamous battle for the Hindu Kush, with extra history hopefully thrown in. It shall present four different views, or angles, of this battle. It will end with Alexander's decision to return home.

Warnings: Mild language, sexual content, and violent battle scenes.

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed. I appreciate all of your comments, etc. I know I am terrible about replying to them, but please know, you are all great influences on my work.

Dedication: HavenRain, who is a fan.

H/N: This takes place during the battle for the Hindu Kush. If you are following the movie, it is the battle with the elephants. I have in my own way made sense of some of the scene, because the way it is shot does make it hard at times.

0

0

0

_Alexander's tent…_

The king sat silently, staring out at the rain that beat against the sides of his tent. He could see through a crack in the flap the rain outside as it pelted the ground. He was used to such from being here, but now, it seemed the only thing to look at. He continued to watch the rain for a moment but then glanced over his shoulder at Hephaestion. Hephaestion was still recovering from his wounds, as were they both, but even recovery did not stop them from worrying for one another. Alexander had physicians tending to him it seemed every few hours, and he made sure that Hephaestion had twice this. Currently, Hephaestion was lying asleep on his pallet, which Alexander had instructed his pages bring here for him. He did not want him out of his sight.

He himself felt better, and the physicians agreed that he was healing well. He still had to move around with a crutch, but, he would rather it that then nothing at all. Whereas he was aloud to move about, for short periods of time at least, Hephaestion could not move at all it seemed. Philip ordered that he do no more moving than needed. Hence, he merely moved from his bed to a chair at the most, and he barely moved to chairs. It hurt too much to sit up, so, for the most part he laid sleeping or merely laying and watching Alexander. Still, he was himself, even if his spirit was not yet the same. He still was going over papers, looking and finding things that Alexander had not seen. Nothing could stop him from being a great general, and a great advisor. Alexander smiled as he thought of it, of the strength that Hephaestion had, even if Hephaestion was unaware of it.

Hephaestion had been outside of the tent a few times though, but not many. He would ask for pages to carry out some blankets, and would then carefully make his way out. Once again he would lie down, but thankfully in the light of the sun, and would reflect. Alexander knew he was reflecting, but only because he would see that Hephaestion stared out at nothing really. This could only mean he was silently contemplating things in his mind. What these things were he did not know, for Hephaestion would not say. It slightly worried Alexander, not knowing at a time like this what Hephaestion thought, but he knew that Hephaestion would come to him if he needed him. Now, he simply slept.

"Alexander," a voice said from outside, speaking loudly enough to be heard over the rain, but not loudly enough to disturb Hephaestion. Alexander turned his attention to Cassander, who he waved in with a hand. For the last few days Cassander had shown a character that Alexander could never recall seeing in him. He seemed to earnestly care about Hephaestion's wellbeing. Why this was, he did not know, but it did not matter to him. At least Cassander was not being his usual self. This was good not only for the moral of others, but also because Alexander was on a short fuse with Hephaestion injured, and at any moment he might execute the man that angered him.

"He is sleeping," Alexander answered when Cassander glanced at Hephaestion. Cassander nodded and then sat down at the chair Alexander motioned to. The king himself then sat down, setting his crutch down. He again thought of Hephaestion. Yes, it hurt him slightly to sit, but it hurt Hephaestion so bad that he for the most part refused to do so. It brought tears to his eyes sometimes to see Hephaestion try, for Hephaestion's eyes would water in pain, and in his true character Hephaestion would act like he did not notice. Cassander gave Alexander a knowing nod, as if he knew of what he thought, and then sat back. Alexander reached for a cup and drank its contents, a soothing tea, and then turned his full attention to Cassander.

"How long has he been sleeping," asked Cassander.

"Not long. He said he was feeling better and that it did not hurt as much as it had yesterday. Still, you know how he is."

"Yes, he lies like a snake if he thinks it will benefit you," Cassander answered, his honesty always brutal. Being compared to a snake was never wanted. However, in this case, it was for the most part true. "Philip said he was getting better though, so perhaps in this case, it does hurt less today."

"He wished to go outside before it began raining," Alexander said blankly, as if he was no longer listening to Cassander, but instead just musing aloud. "For a moment I considered it. Yet, I don't wish for him to be outside. He is still weak. He is still ill. Philip worries about air born sicknesses. Already he is weak, and he is just not beginning to have some color to his cheeks. The slightest sickness could be his death now it seems."

"True," Cassander answered as he reached for a cup. He picked it up and glanced at it. It had been water that Hephaestion had requested but then had not even looked at. Instead, he had fallen asleep. Cassander sipped it, not worried about anything. The only thing he worried about catching from Hephaestion was purity, and he had been assured he could not catch such a characteristic. "But keeping him locked away from the world is another sickness in its own."

"I can't lose him."

"No, I know, I know. I am sure that he thinks of you no less for your protection. Usually it is the other way around though. I'm sure it takes him aback at times."

"Yes," Alexander nodded, glancing once more at Hephaestion, who still slept soundly. He then again turned to Cassander, who was drinking still, and remembered that he had not invited him. "Was there something that you needed?"

"No, nothing really," Cassander admitted. He then glanced at the cup, as if he was suddenly curious about it. Really, he was not. He was merely thinking of a reason to be in Alexander's tent. He did not have one yet though. Finally, he glanced up, and tried honesty, or a form of it. "I thought that perhaps you were lonely. Or, in actuality, I was lonely."

"You were lonely," Alexander asked with a laugh.

"For the first time. I'm not sure; perhaps it is a dreary weather. Hmm…no, Ptolemy went hunting with the rest of the companions earlier in the day. I'm sure by now they are hunkered down somewhere, waiting for the rain to stop. At the time I did not feel like going with them. I don't know…maybe I am not lonely at all."

"There is nothing wrong with needing companionship," Alexander assured him. "We all need someone to lean on. I told you, you should have married in Babylon."

"I thought I did," Cassander joked. He traced the brim of his cup with a finger. When he looked at his hands he still was looking for blood. It seemed as if there was nothing more to life. Blood covered everything he saw now. He had to blink to get rid of it and even then he was not sure. No, he had not married. He had refused in fact. Even Hephaestion had married in Babylon, but no, Cassander had strictly refused.

"No," he went on. "What would I do with a wife Alexander? We both know that you are not satisfied with yours."

"Take a lover. Take a page, anything, do as you will. But find someone if you are not happy. I would hate to drag you along all these years only to return, and have you hating every memory of it."

"Perhaps I already hate it."

"You hate everything," Alexander quipped. "Fine; we are friends. You can find comfort in me for awhile, though I am not sure how much comfort I can be at the moment."

"More than you think really."

There was not much more said. Both men looked over as Hephaestion drew in a loud breath. He had shifted in his sleep, and in doing so had found a way to draw pain to his thigh. He let out a soft hiss as he began to wake. Cassander said nothing to Alexander but instead rose and left the tent, knowing that Alexander would soon be tending to Hephaestion's needs. There was nothing he needed there anyway. He had found the comfort that he needed, even if it were so brief. Still, he was finding it odd that he could be lonely.

Alexander watched Cassander go and then went to Hephaestion's side. He carefully knelt before Hephaestion and smiled down at him as he woke. Hephaestion smiled for a moment, even though his eyes gave away his pain. Alexander then placed a firm kiss to his forehead. Hephaestion was still for a moment before he pushed himself up slowly. Alexander helped him, but for the most part let Hephaestion think he was still independent. Hephaestion had always been independent and would never wish to be anything but such, and Alexander could not be the one to take such from him, even if it were with good intentions.

"It stopped raining," Hephaestion pointed out. Alexander glanced over his shoulder and then nodded. So it had. Hephaestion blinked a few times when Alexander looked upon him again. He had reached down and placed a hand on his thigh, which still hurt. Alexander began to reach for a vile that Philip had filled with pain reducing liquid. Before he could grasp it Hephaestion was stopping him.

"No," he was assured. "It does not hurt that much. It was just a slight tingle, nothing more. It is gone now."

"There is no need to lie to me," Alexander said as he placed a warm palm against Hephaestion's cheek. He stared into his eyes, which he had always found such reassurance in. Now he could only hope that in his eyes Hephaestion could find the same such reassurance that he had always given. "You are no more immune to pain that the rest of the world. If it hurts, drink this, please. I cannot stand to see you hurting so insuppressibly."

"I…," Hephaestion began but then stopped. A single tear fell, rolling down his cheek, and Alexander wiped it away. With Alexander looking at him Hephaestion could hold it in no longer. He threw his arms around Alexander and held him tightly as his soul poured from him, rivaling even the earlier rain.

"What is it," asked Alexander.

"I failed you," Hephaestion said through his tears. He then pulled away, as if he no longer was good enough to touch a king. His tears also threw him off. He had not wanted to cry. He had never wanted to speak the words he was about to say. "Look at me Alexander. I cannot even move anymore. I've failed you."

"No," Alexander said with a soft smile. This was just like Hephaestion, to think that he had to be something more than what he was to impress him. It was not true. It never had been and never could be. "I want only you Hephaestion, no matter what. You have not failed me. I don't deserve you if you think that I have failed you."

"You used to think I was beautiful," he said, still crying softly. Alexander reached out, placing a hand upon his cheek, forcing him to look at him and not away. He needed Hephaestion to know this. He wanted him to know that no matter what, he always wanted him, and would always love him.

"You will always be beautiful to me Hephaestion."

"I can't walk," he stated once more.

"You will," he swore. He then leaned over and kissed him, wrapping a hand behind his neck and pulling him slightly to him. "You will be fine. Nothing can keep you weak, Hephaestion. Nothing."

Alexander wrapped his arms around him and held him for some time. After a few minutes Hephaestion reached up and brushed some of Alexander's hair away from his face. He then smiled, and glanced down at his hands. Then, he looked back up at Alexander.

"It stopped raining," he told him again. Alexander nodded, knowing what he wanted. He wanted to go outside. For a moment he wondered whether or not he should let him go. Alexander drew in a breath, then nodded, but not definitively as if he was giving an answer. "Alexander, please. I know you worry, but I need fresh air. I'll stay for only a few moments."

"Right," Alexander said with a nod. "I'll get the guards to help you up."

"No," Hephaestion said. "I need to get dressed first. I'm not going out in only these pants. Just…take a few steps back. I can get up, really, I can."

"Hephaestion," Alexander said with a sigh, but Hephaestion was already pushing himself up. He managed to stand, even though his features suddenly were laced with pain. He managed to pick up a blue robe that matched his thin pants. Hephaestion wrapped this over his shoulders, again in pain, and almost stumbling. He managed not to fall though and instead just hissed lightly. Upon being dressed, he reached out for a post, and steadied himself for a moment. Alexander was at his side, almost as injured, but still feeling he could protect him. Protection, yes, he should have protected him. Alexander knew that Hephaestion had not failed him, for really, he had failed Hephaestion. Blinded by love Hephaestion had agreed to be a general. Alexander never should have let him step on a field.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes," Hephaestion said. "Now, let me see how far I can get."

0

0

0

Alexander had sat beside Hephaestion for a few moments, but Hephaestion was thinking of other things. It was clearly written upon his face and could be seen in his eyes. Alexander thought nothing of it and had returned to his tent. This was an hour ago. Now, he had made his mind up about something. He recalled words that Hephaestion had spoken to him long ago…

_"What is it,"_ Hephaestion had said when men had begun calling him Alexander the Great, _"that makes great men so great? Is it their character? Of course it is, but what is debatable is whether or not the gods tell us what we will be. Do I think that Athena gave you some great wisdom or that Zeus told you in the womb that you were to be gifted as great? No. No, I don't think so. You are a great man, Alexander, because you chose to be. You do what you believe in, yet balance such with what it right, and with what your men think. You are great because you chose to be, not because it is ordered. Let them call you great. It is only slanderous if it is not true."_

Hephaestion pushed himself up on an elbow as he exited his tent. He glanced over at him, and Hephaestion knew something had changed. Something had happened. His cerulean eyes questioned this, but Alexander turned to the men, which had been told to gather.

"We're going home," he announced. His voice cracked, however, and he had to repeat himself so that all could hear. He reminded himself this was not defeat. This was him doing what was right. This was him being great. "We're going home."

There were cheers and shouts louder than battle cries. Alexander glanced at Hephaestion, who had sunk back down. Hephaestion seemed confused, as if he needed an explanation. Never had such a grand decision not been discussed with him first. However, there was not time to explain. Alexander was already being lifted through the crowd and was lifted onto a horse. What made a man great? Still, he did not know.

0

0

0

A/N: Thank you all for waiting for this. Here it is! Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think. We only have one chapter to go!!!


	9. Hephaestion's Words

Title: "Battle for the Hindu Kush"

Author: Baliansword

Rating: T for Teen

Chapter: 9 of 9, "A Conversation"

Pairings: Alexander / Hephaestion

Summary: Following the movie, what happens during and after the infamous battle for the Hindu Kush, with extra history hopefully thrown in. It shall present four different views, or angles, of this battle. It will end with Alexander's decision to return home.

Warnings: Mild language, sexual content, and violent battle scenes.

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed. I must give a shout out to **Snowlover**. Thank you so much for your kind review. However, I thank everyone for their reviews!

Dedication: HavenRain, who is a fan.

H/N: This takes place during the battle for the Hindu Kush. If you are following the movie, it is the battle with the elephants. I have in my own way made sense of some of the scene, because the way it is shot does make it hard at times.

0

0

0

_Hephaestion's tent…_

He glanced up as Alexander entered the tent. Outside the men were packing, and Hephaestion could hear them loudly still applauding. As Alexander entered the tent he looked at Hephaestion, but did nothing more. He stood there for a moment as if he were not going to move. He smiled softly then, and sat down next to Hephaestion on the fur fluffed pallet. Reaching over, he wrapped an arm around Hephaestion, then drew him to him. He kissed his forehead, but made sure to still be careful, for Hephaestion was still in pain from his wounds.

"Why did you do it," asked Hephaestion.

"What," Alexander replied. He had barely heard Hephaestion. Not only was his lover being quite, but his mind was still elsewhere. Hephaestion drew in a breath and reached up for his hair. He pushed a lock behind his ear, then again asked, this time his eyes fluttered down to the ground.

"Why did you do it?"

"It is time to go home," Alexander replied. He thought about it for a moment, glancing at Hephaestion, and knew he must elaborate. Hephaestion knew all of his secrets. He could see through his lies. He should just say it. "I saw you lying asleep earlier, and…I knew Hephaestion. I knew that I no longer wanted to bring you, or any other for the fact, to face such dangers any longer."

"I fear…"

"Say it," Alexander asked of him. He wanted to hear what it was that Hephaestion was almost afraid to say it seemed. Hephaestion glanced at him once more before drawing in a breath. Such a breath could mean only one thing; he was unsure of this outcome. "Please, my love, tell me your thoughts. You are the only one I wish to listen to."

"The men used to wonder if you were meant to be the king of Asia. I, I used to wonder what it was that you feared. Now…now I wonder if stopping is truly what you want."

"Yes," Alexander said with a nod. "It is time that it ends."

"It will kill you, I fear, to stop."

"I want only you now," he quickly answered, meaning it. He reached over, placing a palm to Hephaestion's cheek, and stared longingly into his eyes. Leaning over him, he kissed him softly, and then went on again. "There is only one thing I cannot live without in this world, and that is you. Everything else I can do without. You, however, I need more than anything. I need you now, more than I ever have. Tell me Hephaestion, tell me that you are not angry with me."

"Alexander," he said in a slight laugh. "How could I ever be angry with you? Of all people, you should know that I have never lost faith in you. I've never doubted you a moment. I just want to make sure you do this for you, not because of my weakness."

"I do it because of what you said the definition of a great man was. If in your eyes I am a great man, then, I am glad. That is all that I need. I only want to be great in your eyes."

"Alexander, nothing can change that."

0

0

0

A/N: Thank you all, that is the end!!! Here are all of the people that I need to thank: **HavenRain, Lysis, Faceted-mind, A Horse Called Hwin, Poetic Tragedy3790, Norrsken, Arlad, Yolass, Joshavius, Queendel, Sunny-seid-up, Snowlover, and all my other readers! **


End file.
